deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Premiere Episode: Dead Island Crew vs Left 4 Dead Gang
Dead Island Crew: The Crew that escaped the infected Banoi Island (3 Votes) VERSUS Left 4 Dead Gang: The Nomadic Gang that seeks shelter from the undead (7.5 Votes) WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! Dead Island Crew Katana.jpg|Katana Knuckles brass 60033.jpg|Brass Knuckle Police baton.jpg|Police Baton Meat Cleaver.jpg|Cleaver 350px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS 350px-Astra 960 revolver.jpg|Astra 960 450px-Mossberg500_Cruiser_ext.jpg|Mossburg 590 Cruiser 500px-SPAS12.jpg|Franchi SPAS-12 500px-AK-105.jpg|AK-105 500px-AR15earliervariant.jpg|AR-15 Carbine M67.jpg|M67 Grenade 450px-AKSU-Krinkov.jpg|AKS-74U Logan.jpg|Logan Purna.jpg|Purna Xian Mei.jpg|Xian Mei Sam B.jpg|Sam B Left 4 Dead Gang Chain-Saw-52cc-DCYJ-5200-.jpg|Chainsaw Crowbar world model ep2.jpg|Crowbar FireAxe.jpg|Fire Axe 250px-Fryingpan-bggrey.jpg|Frying Pan 360px-SigP226TwoTone01.jpg|SIG-Saucer P226 Glock 19.jpg|Glock 19 500px-Remington870PoliceStd.jpg|Remington 870 520px-Benelli_m4_2.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 500px-FN_SCAR-L_(Standard).jpg|FN SCAR-L 550px-M16A2.jpg|M16A2 MOLOTOV.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Pipebomb.jpeg|Pipebomb 450px-M79-Grenade-Launcher.jpg|M76 Grenade Launcher 550px-M60.jpg|M60 Uzi.jpg|IMI UZI MAC-10.jpg|MAC-10 Bill.jpg|Bill Francis.jpg|Francis Louis.jpg|Louis Zoey.jpg|Zoey X-Factors: Dead Island Crew/Left 4 Dead Gang 85 Strength 75 The Dead Island Crew are extremley physically fit, having two well trained members, a football star, aswell as a melee expert and fit DJ. The L4D Gang bring in a fit biker, average fit store manager, a teenage girl, and a old 'Nam Vet. The DI Crew have 4 fit members apposed to only 2 with the L4D Gang. 75 Intelligence 85 Stats are swapped for this x-factor, The Crew bring in strength, but the Gang bring in Intelligence! Francis may be the only 'dumb" one of the group, but is still intelligent. Zoey is intelligent, aswell as Louis and Bill, They all have knowledge needed for survival and combat knowledge, and just general knowledge! The DI only have 1 really smart member, the rest have about average intelligence, L4D Gang easily get the Intelligence edge. 90 Training 80 The Dead Island Crew have two trained members, Xian Mei, a chinese Spy and Assassin, who was also trained as a Cop. Then there is Purna, A Australian Cop trained in Armed Forces. While the L4D Gang only have one trained member, Bill, He is a Vietnam War veteran, making him well, Old. Due to his age, he may not be able to use his training and experience to its full extent, but his use of it in survival and combat against the infected still make him a deadly foe. 85 Intimidation 75 This one is gonna be short, but Dead Island Crew get this. The way they look and their more foreign accents act as a good intimidation factor against the more american and civil looking L4D Gang. 70 Stealth 85 L4D Gang bring in better Stealth do to their need to stay on their toes and make less noise which attracts the fast-moving infected and the special infected. While the Dead Island Crew must deal with Special Infected aswell, the zombies they face are very slow, causing them to use stealth less often, they do use it, but less than the L4D the edge in this x-factor. 70 Tactics 85 Same stats again on this, the L4D Gang are forced to use more tactics and know they're area better, while tactics are not really needed do to the more open environment. 75 Teamwork 85 Down to the most important x-factor, TEAMWORK! and the L4D Gang get this for a couple reason. First Off, They NEVER Split up and always stay together, the Dead Island Crew Split up and meet together on and off often. Secondly, Their attitude towards eachother, The L4D do argue, but it never gets in between them and they still stick together, and the often "arguements" aren't really arguements they just joke around and throw fits often. Dead Island Crew get angry at each other often, and don't really want to work together, but are forced to since they are the ones immune to the virus. Giving L4D the edge in Teamwork. Notes: Voting ends Febuary 9th when the next episode, Big Daddies vs Super Mutants, Premieres! *List the people of you want to die and one to survive in order in your vote *Good Votes that give solid reasons will be counted as full *Half-Assed Votes that give stupid reasons will get a half vote *Votes that simply say "L4D Gang." and "Dead Island Gangs winz becuz they're cooler." don't count at all. The Battle Location: Banoi Prison Rooftop Date: 9-27-11 Time: 5:27 PM, Sundown (Logan, Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Were finally going to leave, after all we were through." Says Logan, Looking at the Sunset, waiting for the helicopter to come and rescue him and his friends. "Let's hope the infection doesn't spread." Says Purna. "We should hope that we get off the island before they f--king bomb it." Says Kevin. "I'm with Kevin man, we gotta haul ass. Well, The Helicopter does." Says Sam B. Mean While, 2 Stories down from the roof. "God Damn it, Francis!" Yells Bill. "Hey, Sorry Bill, It was either the Cigarette Box or Me." Francis Replies. "I woulda choosen the Cigarettes." Replies Bill. "How did we end up here anyway?" Says Francis. "Remeber, Zoey shot the plane pilot, crashed us in the jungle, and now were here." Says Louis. "Zoey always shoots the pilot." Says Francis. "Both of you shut up, The chopper is above, Kevin said he'd rescue us." Says Zoey, interrupting Bill and Francis' argument. "I'm with zoey, let's get going." Says Louis. Back Above on the Rooftops. "Damn, I forgot......" Says Kevin. "What?" Says Xian Mei. "Oh It's nothing." Says Kevin, sitting down on a lawn chair on the roof. "Get yo five dollar ass up before i make change." Says Sam B. "Fine, Fine, Ryder White hired a Group of Mercs for Back-up incase his plan failed. They should be up here soon." Says Kevin. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before!" Says Logan. "I thought you guys could handle them, I'm sorry." Kevin replies. "We can handle them, With all the weapons left by White, These f--kers are screwed." says Sam B. "Shut Up! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs." Says Xian Mei. "Lock and Load, Mates." Says Purna, has she and her friends grab weapons, ready for battle. Just Below the Entrance to the Roof. "Didn't the guy say he was being held hostage?" Says Louis. "Yeah, but we're ready to kick ass." Says Zoey. "Stop Stalling! Let's get outta this hell hole!" Says Francis, barging onto the roof. "It's them." Says Kevin. "Kill Them!" He says. "You Got it." Says Purna. "We know!" says Bill. And the battle begins, with Bill firing first with his M16A2, gun fire going left and right. "This isn't getting us any where" Says Purna. "You're right, i'll take on the old man." Says Logan, running forward, heading towards Bill with his AKS-74U. "What the hell do you want, youngen?" Says Bill. "You Dead." Replies Logan. Logan shoots Bill in the chest, causing Bill to fall down. "Any last words, old man?" Says Logan. "I got some words, they won't be my last though, F--K YOU!" Says Bill, who quickly pulls out a Glock 19 and loads lead into Logans chest. He then picks up his M16 and uses the butt of the gun to knock Logan off the roof. (Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Logan's Gone, danmit. I'll go after the biker." Says Purna, who sneaks over by Francis. "Hey, What's up, babe? Names Francis." He Says. "I'm Purna, Hope you have fun there." She says. "Have fun where? In your pants? hahaha!" Francis replies. "No, In Hell." Says Purna, who pulls out a Astra and shoots Francis in the chest. She then pulls out a frag grenade, ready to finish him off. "If i am going there, your going with me." Says Francis, he chucks a Pipebomb at her, causing her to drop the frag, Franics crawls away, and an explosion occurs. (Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) Xian Mei then confronts Zoey, Armed with Her Katana and SPAS-12. "Are you ready to meet your destiny, merc?" Says Xian Mei. "Merc? We aren't Mercs, Wait a second..." Replies Zoey. Xian Mei does not listen, and charges at Zoey with her katana, Zoey backs up and pulls out two P226 Pistols. "Alright you bitch, you asked for it." Says Zoey, Firing Her Pistols at Xian Mei. A Bullet hits her head, killing her. (Sam B) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Stop Fighting!" Yells Kevin. "The Helicopter is here, there's room for all of us." He says. Jets roll over the sky, ready to bomb the island. "Haul your asses in!" Yells Sam B, running to the helicopter. "Get to the choppa!" Yells Bill, racing with his friends to get aboard. "Everyone On? Good, because we're leaving." Says Kevin as the chopper starts back up and they ride off into the sunset. Bill turns on the radio to hear the news. "...It is home to many danergous criminals and terrorists, including Charon, the infamous hacker for higher, who has worked for everyone from Al Queda and the Yakuza... "I'll be glad as long as the world is the way it used to be." Says Zoey. "It's Not! And Never will be. Hehe, Trust me......" Category:Blog posts